Barracks
**PLEASE NOTE THAT THE BARRACKS IS UNDERGOING A MAJOR TOWER REWORK** This tower is inspired by the Barracks from the ROBLOX game, Tower Battles. Barracks The barracks is a unique tower, found in Bloons Tower Defense Siege. It can only be placed near the track, and spawns monkey grunts to run down the path and pop bloons. In tracks with splits, the monkeys will walk onto the path where the nearest bloon is. Additionally, you can manually set a path by tapping the target select for the barracks, changing it to "Custom", and using your finger/cursor to drag a line around the path. The tower sends monkeys with darts down the path. They act like moving Dart Monkeys, throwing darts and walking down the path at the speed of a Red Bloon. They are near identical. Every one has 4 HP, meaning, if a bloon hits them, they can take up to 4 RBE. For example, if a Red hit a monkey from this tower at base, they'd have 3 HP left, as the Red has 1 RBE, dealing 1 Damage. Path One Tier One: Haste Training Soldiers move 15% faster. Appearance: The barracks roof turns green and the soldiers appear to have brown boots. Cost: $300 Tier Two: HyperTraining Soldiers are another 20% faster. Appearance: Barracks stays the same, and soldiers have have black boots. Cost: $450 Tier Three: Military Jeeps Now produces jeeps that move at the speed of a green. They can pop 20 bloons and drop 2 soldiers when destroyed. Appearance: The barracks is now a small metal building, with a wooden table outside of it. Jeep parts are on the table, and the jeeps themselves are dark green. Soldiers now have purple bandannas on. Cost: $3,000 Tier Four: Mounted Jeeps Every jeep now has a mounted turret on it, which has the range of a boomerang thrower. Shoots darts that strip three layers with two pierce 20% faster than a dart monkey. Drops 3 soldiers off on destruction. Appearance:A monkey soldier pops out the top, arming a gun similar to a cannon. The jeep has a silver lining. Cost: $3,000 Tier Four: Tank Factory Replaces jeeps with tanks. Tanks can run over 300 bloons before destruction, have a 50% increased range, and fire powerful anti-M.O.A.B. and ceramic bullets that do double damage to them. Appearance: Building becomes much larger, and has a garage in the front. The table now has blueprints on it. The tank itself is a light gray tank with black treads in a trapezoid. Cost: $35,000 Path Two Tier One: Faster Training More talented instructors allow for faster recruitment of soldiers. Increases training speed by 15%. Appearance: There is a light blue map hanging from the front of the building. Cost: $500 Tier Two: Very Fast Training Scheduled classes allow for another 15% production increase. Appearance: There is now a window in the front, with a bright yellow light coming from it. The map gets larger. Cost: $550 Tier Three: Horde Sends five soldiers at a time! Appearance:A large white up arrow is now on the roof, and the soldiers have black vests. Cost: $2,000 Tier Four: Soldier Cluster ABILITY Sends a large group of twenty soldiers with a medium-long cool-down of around 45 seconds. Appearance: The barracks is now taller, with a ladder leading to a second floor. There is another map hanging from the front wall, and the soldiers now have brown gloves. Cost: $4,000 Tier Five: Salutary Soldier Swarm ABILITY Reduces the cool-down for soldier cluster by 20%, and adds twenty more soldiers. Also, produces ten soldiers at a time! Appearance: The walls of the building are now dark gray, and there are three arrows on the roof. The soldiers have black goggles on. Cost: $50,000 Path Three Tier One: Stronger Soldiers More capable soldiers pop four bloons. Appearance:Soldiers have blue shoulder pads. Cost:$450 Tier Two: Even Stronger Soldiers Even more capable than before, these soldiers can pop six bloons. Appearance:Soldiers shoulder pads are now black, and they have blue spikes on them. Cost:$850 Tier Three: Riot Monkeys Powerful monkeys in riot gear can take on 32 bloons each but move 25% slower and are trained 5% slower. Appearance: The monkeys now are covered in black riot gear. Cost: $3,000 Tier Four: Category:Towers